We Can Do It This Way
by seisbii
Summary: Top!Mihashi, MihaAbe. Mihashi wants Abe more than he can stand- but Abe is too concerned about his health and ability to pitch to let Mihashi bottom. So the most logical solution is...bottom!Abe. Written for the new Oofuri Kink Meme! Hope you enjoy!


This was written for the OoFuri Kink on Dreamwidth! I changed the prompt a bit but this is what it was:

_He IS the pitcher! The prefered pairing is abehashi, but I guess I'd be okay with Tajima too.__  
__Whoever it is they are__ dating __Mihashi and expect him to be bottom, but he expects them to be bottom. Anyway Mihashi ends up topping and it's up to anon whether or not the other person is happy with that or not._

Hope they still like it!

(***)

There they were, alone in a dimly lit bedroom. They'd both been waiting for this opportunity, silently, for quite some time- the quick make outs behind the stadium or in the shower stall had gotten so desperate and flustered lately _that they were just not enough_.

So now that they finally had the opportunity to truly enjoy each other, with no shame or worry of being found, they were nearly shaking with anticipation. The boys crashed onto the bed, hands clasping onto to each other and mouths diving in together.

Abe held his weight from above, relishing in the taste of Mihashi's wet tongue and lips as they moved against his own. Their breathing was elevating quickly, becoming heated and short as they explored each other with shaky fingers. Abe sighed, as the sensations brought about by Mihashi's hands searching up and down his back sent sparks flying through his body. He leaned some weight forward, rubbing their waists together, their blooming erections obvious through their dress pants.

"Ah-! A-a-Abe-kun!"

The light haired boy felt something electric shoot through his stomach. It was the first time he'd ever felt Abe's erection so clearly, and its hard form rocked against his own. He gasped and blushed, taking a tighter grip onto Abe's back and hiding his face in the boy's chest as he panted. The boy above him cooed softly, pushing Mihashi's face out so he could look him over and kiss him softly.

"Don't hide, I'm doing this because I like you. I like you."

Abe nearly chanted the words against the other's mouth, and the familiar sound comforted Mihashi in a way he couldn't explain. The dark haired boy had said this the very first time they'd ever kissed- and continued to recite it every time there after.

"I like you, Mihashi. I like you."

Tears welt up in the dirty blonde's eyes and he kissed Abe back as passionately as he could manage, though his entire body was trembling now. "I-I like you t-too…Ab..Abe-k-kun…"

Everything heated up from there as they both felt their arousal growing full force- they licked up each other's necks and stripped off their buttons up. They rushed, blinded by the warmth of their bodies- tearing off pants and boxers until they were both stark naked and staring at each other with red faces and shaking lips. They looked at each other with undeniable hunger and admiration- eyes flickering over lean muscles and skin. Now exposed, the sensitive skin of their cocks slid over one another, and both boys nearly felt their eyes roll back into their skulls. They moaned loudly and then dove into each other's mouths once more, grinding together until Mihashi's legs with twitching with bent toes and wrapped around Abe's back.

Mihashi thought he was going to explode: his body was convulsing with pleasure, his stomach muscles flexing tightly with each motion of their bodies while his heart was bursting with intense, loving emotions. He'd never felt so safe, so cared for before then he now, warm underneath Abe's body and with their lips joined together. He felt loved and it made him want to scream out and cry with pleasure.

"Ah-hah! A-abe-kun…I'm..r-ready…"

The boy lifted up to look him in the face, his expression clouded with pleasure. He licked the tip of Mihashi's nose before responding. "Ready?"

Mihashi wiggled, desperate for more of Abe's touch. "I-I-…yes…I'm r-rea-..I…w-want-!"

Abe rocked back against him harder this time, until their cocks were both dripping with precum and slick against their abdomens. Mihashi's balls swelled and peaked, and he had to breath out long and hard to stop himself from crying out loudly.

"Tell me what you want."

Mihashi blushed profusely, squeezing his eyes together and biting at his lips, his hands clutching onto to the sides of Abe's muscular arms. His voice came out caught, breathy and dripping in lust. "I…want you inside me! A-be-kun!"

Abe started, sitting up and staring back at the other boy. His mouth twitched and he had to look away from the sight of Mihashi underneath him, sweating and short of break. "W-we can't do that, Mihashi…"

The other boy immediately became wide eyed, tears rising up rapidly. _Of course, Abe-kun doesn't want to do that with me. I messed it all up. I wanted to move to fast…he's not interested. He's going to hate me. _

Before Mihashi could think himself to a heaping mess, Abe pulled him up and sat him in his lap, their erections still full as they sat face to face on the bed. He took a long, steadying breath in order to contain himself. "Not because I don't want to, stupid! Of course I want to!"

Mihashi looked from side to side nervously, making it impossible for Abe to read if the light haired boy had believed a word he said. He leaned forward and kissed his face, from forehead and down the cheeks, licking at the rolling tears before finishing on his mouth, soft and sweet.

"I want to, Mihashi. But it would hurt you."

The boy trembled against him and shook his head defiantly, looking back at him with eager eyes. "It won't hurt! It w-won't!"

"I'm telling you it would hurt!" Abe snapped, his brows furrowing together. He stopped abruptly, lowering his voice and trying to remain calm. "It could even effect you're pitching if you're sore down there tomorrow. We've got to keep you in top shape."

Mihashi sulked and whispered in a low voice. "B-but…I want you…Abe-kun…" he rocked his thin hips forward until their members were touching once more, and burrowed his head into the crevice of Abe's neck and shoulder, licking at the skin. Abe jolted from the sensation, swallowing a moan and trying to steady himself as the smaller boy rocked against him, his lewd tongue drawing circles on the sensitive skin of his neck.

"D-dammit, Mihashi! D-don't tempt me….we can't do it!"

It took every ounce of self-control he had to peel the boy off of him. He met with sad, wet eyes and felt his heart drop. Small, cold hands reached towards his face and were placed gently on either side.

"I need y-you…s-so..much!"

Abe's cock jumped, another round of precum dripping from his tip and his balls aching with the need of release. He knew he had to do something quickly- or else he'd lose his mind to his carnal needs and end up fucking the boy right then and there, splitting him open and feeling his ass clench against him-

_Oh god I need to do something quick before I really do it!_

The dark haired boy flipped them over, so that he was lying underneath and Mihashi was shivering above, his weight full against him.

"I need you too, Mihashi. We can still do it, just this way."

Mihashi looked around rapidly, confused. It wasn't until Abe reached fingers into his mouth and then brought them low beneath him to prod at his own opening that Mihashi realized what he meant.

"W-w-wha-wai-w-wa…"

"I like you, so it's okay," Abe whispered, forcing a finger into his opening and hiding a wince under a moan as the skin stretched and puckered around it. "I want you inside me, too."

The blonde's breath caught and he looked back at Abe's face with a mixture of panic, shock and concern.

"I c-can't!"

"You can!" Abe insisted. "Please, Mihashi…help me out…"

Light eyes gazed down at Abe's fingers, which were gently prying inside of his ass and prodding around, almost too urgently for their first time. He gulped and reached his own hand down, tracing the skin around the opening and then gasping as Abe's free hand reached down to grab onto Mihashi's cock.

Both boys gave in- every muscle in both of their bodies tensing and flexing over and over as pleasure rocked into them. Mihashi slid a finger inside, along with two of Abe's fingers that had already made their way in. Both hands pushed forward, working together to open and force the stretch. Abe's hips buckled and he moaned, feeling tight and heavy all at once. Something sank lower and lower within his stomach and he sped his hand up, jacking Mihashi off with every rock of his own pleasure.

"Go ahead…I'm ready Mihashi." Abe's voice came out surprisingly steady and low, sounding sultry in Mihashi's adoring ears.

Mihashi, still nervous, nodded yes and moved his finger out, lining up his erection with the whole. Abe lifted his legs back, grabbing onto them and holding them to his chest.

"O-o-kay..I'm g-g-going..in!"

He thrusted in slowly, the feeling of Abe's insides convulsing against his dick nearly causing him to knock forward, as his stomach raged with a rising pleasure. He placed his hands onto Abe's hips and rocked himself all the way in, going inch by inch while his entire body seemed to twitch with an explosive feeling.

"M-mihashi!" Abe moaned, closing his eyes and tilting his head back, leaving his long tan neck completely exposed. Mihashi wanted to badly to kiss it, but wasn't sure if he could reach.

They stayed like that for while, Mihashi fully pushed inside and Abe taken long, unsure breaths as his ass stretched and squeezed against him. "A-are..d-does it hu..hurt?"

Abe chuckled suddenly and opened his eyes, looking above at Mihashi with an earnest expression. "Yes, but it's okay. I want you to move."

Mihashi meekly nodded, the anticipation swirling within him and his cautiously started to move, arching his hips back and then forward again. It felt incredible- like Abe's ass was milking his cock. Every movement he made was responded to with a squeeze and pull from the opening, and Mihashi could feel his peak coming quickly already. He gasped and attempted to steady himself, but couldn't- he was too far gone in the ecstasy of _being inside of Abe. _He thrusted forward with some strength, moaning and squeezing Abe's hips.

"S-so..its…s-s-o…warm! Good! G-g-od!"

As the weight pounded into him Abe held onto his legs as tightly as he could, forcing himself to keep breathing as pain and pleasure split through his center. His erection was up and rubbing against Mihashi's smooth, pale chest, still slick with moisture. They rocked together, moaning and gasping, mouths open and eyes watering lewdly.

"It feels good for you, Mihashi?"

"Y-yes!"

"I'm not going to last very long…"

"Uh..ha! Ha! M-me…either…A-be-kun!"

Mihashi gave it his all, forcing himself in and out at a quickening pace. They slammed together, thrust after thrust until Mihashi felt his insides sweep and fall over the peak, his climax bursting into action. He pulled out, sending stripes of white flinging onto Abe's cock and stomach.

The feeling of the hot cum landing on his balls and cock was all it took for Abe to reach his climax as well- ad his let go of his legs to hold onto Mihashi as tightly as he could as it rocked through him and he spilt out onto himself.

The boys fell onto the bed, gasping and covered in sweat. Abe reached over to lace his fingers between Mihashi's.

"A-are y-ou okay?" Mihashi asked, his chest still heaving.

"I'm okay. But I'm glad it was me and not you. It's not going to be fun squatting down tomorrow."

Mihashi jumped and rolled over on Abe's chest, tears welling in his eyes. "I-m sorry! A-abe-kun! I'm-"

Abe cut him off, kissing him gently on the lips. "Shhh, Mihashi. I'm glad we did it. I feel closer to you."

Mihashi gave him a weary, shy smile. "M-me too! I f-f-feel a lot closer! It felt…ama…amazing! I…"

"What?"

"I always want to pitch!"

(***)

Heh forgive the cheesiness there at the end! Heh! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
